


Пришел. Увидел. Разложил.

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Пришел. Увидел. Разложил.

Шульдих знал о себе пару вещей, которые в его картине мироздания никогда не подвергались сомнению.

Например, утро без чашки чая – не утро, а полное говно.

Правила существуют для того, чтобы их нарушать. Все плюшки тебе, а огребает кто-то другой.

И, разумеется, он никогда не сомневался в том, что он — супер-мачо, этакий герой-любовник номер один в мире, носящем гордое и такое многозначное название — Розенкройц.

Это было так же неизбежно, как и то, что солнце встает на востоке, луна приходит ему на смену, а после стирки непременно не досчитаешься одного носка.

И такое положение дел оставалось неизменным до появления мистера невозмутимость-даже-если-мир-отъехал-крышей-в-соседнюю-вселенную Б. Кроуфорда.

Этот самоуверенный сукин сын мог дать фору президенту, держащему палец на красной кнопке своего ядерного чемоданчика, и сделать его одним только жестом. О, боги, как он поправлял очки средним пальцем и ослаблял узел галстука!

Обитатели Розенкройц были людьми сугубо деловыми, и уже меньше, чем через сутки, телепаты начали принимать ставки на то, кто кого разложит. Из игры были исключены оракулы и ясновидцы, как существа, которым сразу очень хотелось набить морду. Те даже успели подать протест в кружок защитников прав предсказателей, но их оказалось слишком мало против всей остальной школы — пришлось уступить. И наблюдать действие из партера.

Между этими двумя пробежала не то черная кошка размером с пантеру, не то проскочил разряд тока, способный освещать город в течение целого года, а, может, локальный ядерный взрыв на морском дне, который повлек за собой гибель более сотни кораблей, не суть важно, главное — это накал страстей, который заставил, кажется, вибрировать даже каменные стены Розенкройц.

Стоило им появиться в непосредственной близости друг от друга, как звенели стекла из-за дверей, захлопывающихся с бешеной силой, количество сердечных приступов увеличилось в три раза. Но ведь на самом деле они даже ничего не делали, чтобы провоцировать подобную реакцию.

Поцелуй холодного дула виска — это всегда неожиданно. От такого сбивается дыхание начисто, и сердце начинает биться в три раза быстрее, будто собирается вырваться из клетки груди и отправиться в полет.

— Достал! — шипение совсем рядом, но вне поля зрения. — Расстегнул штаны, снял и нагнулся.

Слишком чистый английский, с более жестким произношением гласных – такова немецкая особенность. И пахнет Армани. А во всем Розенкройц только один урод пользуется этой туалетной водой. Чтобы выяснить требуемое, даже не надо прибегать к Дару.

Кроуфорд поводит плечами, сбрасывая наваждение, и насмешливо бросает в темноту:

— Перебьешься.

— Думаешь, если я выстрелю, мозг останется цел?

— Думаешь, ты после этого долго проживешь?

— А что мне помешает?

Яда — через край, у обоих. Прямо Ромео и Джульетта на современный лад, конечно, с поправкой на тенденции в моде.

— Наверное, то, что ты стоишь на мине-ловушке. Сойдешь и ты труп.

Шульдих сразу ощутил под ногой нечто упругое. По спине пробежали мурашки.

— Блядь! – и ещё пара крепких выражений, неизвестных даже грузчикам в портах, о которых с таким упоением сочиняют писатели.

— Могу предложить опустить пистолет, снять штаны и… — в свою очередь щедро предложил Кроуфорд.

— А больше ничего не сделать?

— Отсосать?

— Пошел… Короче, на хуй, — зло огрызнулся Шульдих.

Патовая ситуация хороша тем, что из неё выходов не так уж и много.

Повисло тягостное молчание.

Телепат пытался просверлить взглядом дырку в затылке оракула. Но разваливаться на части цельнометаллический Дровосек не собирался. Он по-барски скрестил руки на груди, ожидая, по всей видимости, некоторых действий со стороны своего идеологического противника за право зваться «Топ-топом» всей школы. Но, не дождавшись никакой реакции, принял решение забросить удочку самому.

— Мне наша с тобой ситуация напоминает анекдот. Два коллеги-психолога разговаривают. Один другому: «Я недавно приобрел машину. Красный ягуар. Такая мощь, такая скорость, а стоил…» Второй первому: «Коллега, мы же с вами профессионалы, давайте сразу снимем штаны».

— Это я уже предлагал, так что прошу, коллега, — саркастично отозвался Шульдих.

— Н-да. Неудачный пример. Ну, хуями мы уже померились. Так что давай теперь будем как-то конструктивно решать сложившуюся проблему.

— Канцелярская крыса.

— Пушечное мясо, а по делу ты способно разговаривать? – Кроуфорду эти препирательства уже поднадоели.

— Козел.

— На сём обмен любезностей предлагаю закончить, — оракул поправил очки своим фирменным жестом и не стал уточнять, в качестве кого тогда Шульдих рассматривает себя, если разговаривает с животным. Особенно с таким низким интеллектуальным уровнем. — Можем объясниться в постели.

— Типа кто сильнее, того и тапки?

— Да, — кивнул Кроуфорд, похоже, наличие пистолета его уже не так напрягало, как собеседника — стояние на мине.

— У нас разные весовые категории, — возразил Шульдих, который прекрасно был осведомлен о физических параметрах своего противника.

— Я знаю, — скромно отозвался Кроуфорд, подумав о совершенно конкретных габаритах.

— Да, о твоей тяжеловесности и неповоротливости мне многие говорили. Ещё и пыхтишь, как паровоз, — невинно продолжил телепат и тут же выпалил озарившую его мысль: — Может, по количеству соблазненных?

Кроуфорд ответил, но его слова заглушил грохот закрывающегося люка. От неожиданности рыжий дернулся, затекшую ногу повело, и он оступился.

— Мама! – просипел он, зажмурившись. Вся жизнь пронеслась у него перед глазами, весь гарем осчастливленных женщин и мужчин, ночные клубы, кутежи и даже Влад из детской группы, который не давал играть пожарной машинкой с работающей сиреной.

Но взрыва не было!

Не было!

Кроуфорд дернул руку телепата вверх, перехватил за запястье и попытался экспроприировать у него пистолет. Завязалась нешуточная борьба. Титаны местного пошиба пересчитали друг другом все стенки и отыскали все выступающие углы, чтобы как следует приложиться самому и не обделить противника. Всё это сопровождалось выражениями особой доходчивости для средних умов и сосредоточенным пыхтением. Ни один не желал уступить другому пальму первенства.

Если бы здесь были свидетели, то этому сражению аплодировали бы стоя тридцать три богатыря, супермен с группой поддержки в качестве всех остальных мужчинок в трико и прочие видные деятели атлетической среды.

Кроуфорд сумел выдрать оружие из рук немца. Железный человек с пламенным мотором умел только выигрывать.

Шульдих отскочил в сторону и показал ему средний палец. Он нагло скалился, не обращая внимания на направленное на него дуло.

— Ну ты и сука, — Шульдих восхитился тем, как его развели. Он буквально проникся мыслью, что стоит на мине. Против него же играл оракул: мог бы предвидеть и поставить ловушку.

— Да, ты тоже ничего, — признал Кроуфорд, недовольный тем, что ему в голову вовремя не пришло: курсанту Шульдиху боевые патроны в стенах РКц никто не дал бы.

— Квиты, — сообщил Кроуфорд и опустил оружие.

— Люк…

— Скорее всего, закрыт.

Понимающе помолчали.

— Ну, раз мы никуда не спешим, то продолжим наш высокоинтеллектуальный разговор, — предложил будущая звезда аналитики, которого пока что ещё звали просто Брэд Кроуфорд, а местами даже и «эй ты, пойди сюда, принеси и не мешайся». Но это они, конечно, делали по незнанию.

Он был человеком не злопамятным, но блокнот для заметок являлся неотъемлемой частью его имиджа.

— Может, срубим бабла с этого пари? – без особой надежды спросил он. Жаба душила, такие деньги проплывали мимо.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, я найду подставное лицо, которое организует нам выигрыш. А тебе всего и потребуется, что лечь под меня.

— Нет! Как ты только обо мне мог так подумать, беспринципный ублюдок?! – с ноткой скрытого восхищения праведно возмутился Шульдих.

— 10 000 долларов.

— 90 процентов мне, остальное тебе, — выдвинул щедрое встречное предложение рыжий, — и по рукам?

— Продажная тварь! – рассмеялся Кроуфорд.

— Высокодуховный человек, которому не чуждо понятие деловой хватки.

— Скорее уж серпа по яйцам. 15 процентов и хватит тебе.

— Не, ну это совершенно несерьёзное предложение. Риски несопоставимы.

— О чем это ты? Ни за что ты получишь нехилую сумму, — возмутился Кроуфорд и скрестил руки на груди, всем своим видом выражая несогласие с грабительским ходом переговоров.

— Если за так, что ж ты сам не нагнешься? Пять минут позора, и ты свободен.

— Репутация не позволяет. Я же будущий лидер команды…

— А-а-а… типа хуй надо класть на всех, а то кандидатура кастинг не пройдет?

— Именно, — невозмутимо подтвердил Кроуфорд.

Шульдих наигранно сочувствующе кивнул.

— Тогда ты, тем более, должен меня понять. Разрушенная репутация – это о-го-го!

— Так все же знают, что ты и так, и этак мастер.

— Ну, одно дело выбрать самому такой вариант, а другое…

— Милостиво разрешить?

Шульдих сделал вид, что не расслышал вопроса и продолжил, как ни в чем ни бывало:

— … сдать ключи от форта.

Кроуфорд поправил очки, скрывая улыбку, которую вызвали у него формулировки собеседника.

— 70 процентов это как-то несерьёзно.

— 65 процентов? – пошел на уступку Шульдих, давя в себе желание сражаться за каждую сотую долю процента.

— Это смешно. Смысл тогда мне тебя ебать? – пожал плечами Кроуфорд.

Шульдих оценивающим взглядом окинул фигуру потенциального любовника.

— Но ты должен понимать, сколько неудобства это доставит моей заднице.

— Вполне себе приемлемое, насколько я знаю, — напомнил Кроуфорд Шульдиху.

— Можем поменяться ролями, — по-акульи улыбнулся рыжий.

— Хорошо, 40 процентов и ни цента больше.

Телепат хмыкнул, но соглашаться не спешил.

— Скупердяй, режешь меня почти без ножа!

Шульдих отлип от стены и подошел вплотную к разом подобравшемуся Кроуфорду, ранее небрежно подпиравшему стену напротив. Рыжий положил ладони на его скрещенные руки, провел вверх и по плечам. Не отводя внимательного требовательного взгляда, хитро улыбнулся и, чуть подавшись вперёд, коснулся губами губ Кроуфорда. Ответ был неожиданно резким. Шульдиха развернули, впечатали спиной в стену и нависли над ним.

— Зачем?

— Должен же я знать, кому продаю свою невинность.

— Какая невинность?! – не на шутку удивился Кроуфорд.

— Знакомлюсь с самыми интересными пунктами нашего договора, — прошептал Шульдих и стянул очки с его носа.

Поцелуй – голодный и жаркий – вышел неожиданно настолько захватывающим, что оба увлеклись и втянулись. Они оторвались друг от друга только тогда, когда воздуха в легких не осталось, закружилась голова и тесно стало в груди.

Они стояли вплотную друг к другу, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Мои погнутые очки я тебе… так и быть… прощаю, — выдохнул оракул, близоруко щурясь.

Шульдих только сейчас почувствовал, как сильно врезались дужки его очков в ладонь, и отбросил их прочь.

— Как щедро.

Очки упали с жалобным звяком. Он притянул Кроуфорда к себе и продолжил целоваться.

— Хорошо… дарю тебе 55 процентов, — в одну из пауз подвел черту под торгами оракул.

— Я знал, ты… не сможешь устоять, — улыбнулся Шульдих. «Пришел, увидел, разложил. Ну не молодец ли я?!»

— Не могу, — согласился Кроуфорд, смакуя вереницу видений их общего будущего.

«Я выиграю больше, чем проиграю сейчас».


End file.
